


NHS

by edgarhun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarhun/pseuds/edgarhun
Summary: 崔斯坦/貝迪維爾





	NHS

**Author's Note:**

> 來自推特點題箱「老崔和貝醫生（還是很想看」，PWP，未成年請斟酌觀看

  
個資法管控資訊的年代保護了隱私，在醫院裡你見不到完整的姓名，還好貝迪維爾找人從來只依靠魔力的脈動。他從夜間的氣氛更顯得疲倦無比的急診室入侵，騎士精神要求他有良好的禮儀和行為，但為了更重要的目的偷走一件白袍和一些讓他看起來更像個醫生的必需品並不算罪無可恕。崔斯坦所在的那層樓沒有太多職員和病患，他佯裝出從容的模樣和經過的護士微笑，敲了門才轉進單人病房。

穿著現代服裝的崔斯坦奢侈地獨享整個空間，他坐起身，張著眼睛，大概在貝迪維爾踏進醫院前就知道他在附近。貝迪維爾把聽診器扯下，在崔斯坦困惑的眼神下展示著身上那件白袍和他還沒穿慣的襯衫。 

「我知道這是一個失敗的偽裝，但想不動聲色地潛入醫院裡，只有這個辦法。」

他坐到從者崔斯坦的病床旁，自從對方失蹤後一直徘徊不去的那股焦躁慢慢平息。他們的身體不是一般的血肉，治療傷口所需要的並非醫藥，他很好奇和Master分散之後，對方是怎麼把自己搞進現代的醫院裡。不過崔斯坦確實帶著傷，白袍下的義手撥開他的紅髮，臉頰有一小片擦傷，但已經開始結痂，他感激地審視這一切。

「你們逃走之後有人叫了救護車，醒來之後我編了一個故事，虛構一場搶劫。」

「然後呢？」

「哼嗯……他們不相信。」

「哦。」

貝迪維爾本已經準備好聆聽這場精彩的冒險，就像過去在卡美洛時，酒足飯飽之後，大夥圍在火爐旁看同袍們吹噓自己的豐功偉業，他完全沒料到騎士崔斯坦的旅程彷彿剛開始就結束。

「所以最後……我說了實話。」

「實話？」

「也不盡然……因為他們根本不給我機會說完整個故事，闡述拯救人理的重要，只是摸了我全身上下，最後判定我酗酒和失憶，我親愛的貝迪，這一點都不公平。」向來溫和的崔斯坦談起這幾天的待遇，語氣竟然顯得忿忿不平。

「我說，我叫崔斯坦，讓我出院，現在的人放棄了文學嗎？結果那些蒙古大夫和女士只說『哦，可憐的孩子，瞧他為了期中考和報告，把自己搞成這副德行。』難道我看起來像十八歲、每天晚上流連酒吧的大學生嗎？」他指著自己的腳，那裡被打上了石膏，困住了他。

「你傷得多嚴重？」貝迪維爾為了忍笑而皺起臉，不敢看向他。

「腳的問題最大，其他地方都在恢復。」他重重躺回枕頭上，「貝迪醫生，你可以幫幫我嗎？」指尖帶著繭的手纏上貝迪維爾的銀色長髮。

「說吧，告訴我該怎麼做。」貝迪維爾同情起他，這幾天被當成大學生的待遇的確有可能讓他神智不清，滿口胡話。

「我需要你的魔力，一個吻也許足夠了。」

提出要求的時候，崔斯坦其實並沒有預料到對方會真的照做。貝迪維爾毫無猶豫地低下頭，沒有向他投以冰冷和嚴厲的眼神、沒有用施力不知輕重的那隻義手揪起他的衣領要他清醒，他感到垂落的銀色長髮輕拂過臉頰，貝迪維爾的吻很輕柔，更多是安慰的成分，親著崔斯坦的嘴唇和舌尖。

「好點了嗎？」貝迪維爾關切地看向他，期盼魔力能從頭到腳治好對方。

「我的好貝迪醫生……只有一個地方還出了點差錯。」隨著吻而來的充沛魔力緩緩流向體內，傷口癒合的速度加快，結痂的地方不再發癢，身體有別的地方開始躁動。他抓著貝迪維爾的左手去碰胯部硬起來的部分，只有那隻手才能感覺那裡的熱和想望。

「我受了傷，已經好幾天……」崔斯坦低下聲音說。

「別胡鬧。」貝迪維爾制止他，聽起來卻不像他以為的那樣嚴厲。

「該走了，Master還在等我們、」

崔斯坦將他按下去，再一次吻他的嘴和頸間，直到對方軟化，胸口貼著他的。他讓貝迪維爾騎在他的腰上，避開復原中的腿，接著動手去拆那件白袍。

「住手。」

他聽話地垂下手臂，不再動作。貝迪維爾讓他停下，但不代表自己受制於同樣的要求。脫下的白袍被他扔到盡可能遠的角落，避免毀壞借來的東西是貝迪維爾的職業素養，其他衣物就沒有同樣的待遇。崔斯坦動也不敢動，緊盯著他粗魯地踢開長褲和皮鞋，潤滑和擴張也做得草率，貝迪維爾僅是將治療用的軟膏粗糙地塗抹在指尖，伴隨著沉重的呼吸聲和微弱的水聲為自己準備，一切都發生在崔斯坦害怕觸碰的眼前。他的陰莖已經足夠濕，貝迪維爾抽出手指，用他喜歡的，溫暖且柔軟的左手圈住，滑動幾次後就沉下腰容納了全部。

「貝迪維爾……」崔斯坦喘得比身上的人重，他還需要一點時間確認包覆著他的熱度和緊繃的身體都是真的。貝迪維爾用哭泣般的哼聲回應，他咬著嘴唇，在崔斯坦身上扭動腰部，試著讓彼此在最短的時間內射出來。

「可以碰你嗎？」

問出口的同時崔斯坦已經摸上他的大腿，再來是腰，他翻起上衣下襬，套弄對方挺立的陰莖。而那隻銀色的手臂一直垂在身側，避免冰冷的金屬直接接觸人體，崔斯坦去拉那隻手，握在掌中直到和他的體溫相同。貝迪維爾沒有拒絕或再次責難他，因為張開嘴的話除了高聲呻吟什麼都辦不到。那雙擅長演奏樂器的手指碰觸全身，細心找到讓他止不住顫抖的地方，用殘忍和持續的耐心對待，龜頭反覆刺激體內的敏感區域，射進去時他們共享了對方的魔力，他繼續壓抑著聲音，直到在崔斯坦的手裡高潮。

 

貝迪維爾穿回衣服後便看不出做愛時的情欲，只有坐姿比平時更為慵懶一些，好像忘記了剛才的倉促，不再急於碰觸崔斯坦的身體，讓彼此融在一塊；甚至也不再叨念他，崔斯坦處理更衣著裝等日常瑣事總是要花上很多時間，他安靜地看著，彷彿觀看對方完好健康的身體就十分讓他滿足。  


**Author's Note:**

> 居然寫了這麼多我真是太好煽動(喔  
> 插入前還搞了一個投票決定攻受，他們怎麼這麼難搞又長的這麼好看……..決定攻受好難………
> 
> 另外因為這陣子剛好在看IT狂人，覺得很需要在老崔講的每句話之後加上罐頭笑聲哈哈哈哈


End file.
